The Power of a Scary Movie
by Selkit-Guardian
Summary: SasuNaru. What happens when Naruto goes over to Sasuke's house and watches a scary movie? Somewhat fluffy.


**AN: Hi all! Here is just a quick oneshot that jumped into my head and refused to leave. Homeyou enjoy it! R&R**

**Warnings: Slash. Fluff. OOC (Maybe. You tell me.)**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto grinned, almost skipping down the street. It had happened. It had finally happened. Sasuke had finally invited him over to his house. Sasuke _the Ice Prince_ Uchiha was finally relenting. The grin grew. He knew that Sasuke would finally realize what a great friend he was and invite him over! Although… maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had been pestering him everyday for the last three week, begging loudly and even going so far as to follow the Uchiha home until the raven simply locked him out of the house.

Well… who cared about the reason anyway! The fact remained; the Uchiha invited _him_ over to his house! If that wasn't a victory then he didn't know what was.

Ever since the Uchiha had returned to the village Naruto had worried over him constantly. The stoic teen he had known was gone, replaced by someone who was somehow even _more_ closed off and quiet. He no longer seemed interested in training with any of his fellow shinobi, electing instead to wander off by himself for hours at a time. He also seemed more prone to fits of depression and melancholy. Even Naruto sometimes had trouble pulling the raven out of these slumps. During these times Sakura had proved to be an angel, making sure that Sasuke was given space without allowing him to totally withdraw from her and Naruto. On the rare occasions that even Naruto was been unable to improve his mood Sakura would have _taijutsu_ spars with the raven, allowing for him to work off whatever was causing the fit without hurting anyone. She even went so far as to make sure that both Naruto and Sasuke ate each day and didn't neglect their health.

On the flip side the raven was prone to fits of what for normal people was acceptable behavior but for Sasuke was just plain clinginess. These fits only occurred after one of his depressions passed, as though he wanted to reassure himself that he had not succeeded in driving his teammates away from him with one of his snits. For a few days after he snapped out of his depression he would follow Naruto around constantly, rarely letting the blond out of his sight and quickly locating him when he managed to slip away for more than an hour. He even went so far as to commit a Uchiha faux pas; knowingly and purposely initiating contact with another; in this case, Naruto. The touches were never large or obvious; if it was another person they would actually be considered perfectly normal. A brush of a hand against his, the pressure of the other's shoulder as he leaned slightly against him; as far as he could tell there was a pattern; the stronger the prior depression the stronger the need for physical contact became.

Naruto shifted the grocery bags in his arms, adjusting them so they didn't fall. _'Who can be in a bad mood when you bring snack! I've got at least five types of ramen, chips, popcorn, and even those weird types of chocolate that Sasuke-teme likes… the ones with raspberry fillings, not the ones with coconut because Sasuke hates coconut but loves raspberries… huh, I wonder why he likes raspberries so much? He's such a quiet teme; I'd never imagine him liking sweet food as much as he does…'_

Still pondering his friend's contrary food tastes he arrived at his destination and knocked forcefully. The door opened a few moments later, revealing an unenthusiastic looking raven. An annoyed expression appeared as the blond continued to ignore him, staring off blankly into space.

"Hey teme, why do you like sweet food when you're such a bitter and cranky teme?"

Shock appeared momentarily on Sasuke's before it was whipped clean, returning to an apathetic expression.

"Hn. Is that what you were thinking so hard about? I thought that piece of fluff between your ears that you call a brain had finally died from being underused."

Naruto started, staring at the raven in incredulity and anger before something seemed to register and the anger morphed into glee. "Hey! You're actually talking today! See, I _told_ you that having me over would improve your personality. Now we just have to work on _what_ comes out of your mouth. Try saying hello _before_ you insult them. And for Kami's sake, _smile_, it won't kill you teme!" Naruto shifted his bags into one arm and reached up and began trying to push the Uchiha's lips into a smile.

Sasuke frowned and slapped the offending hands away and swerved his face out of the way of the flailing hands, ignoring the frown thrown at him. He retreated to the sanctuary of his darkened home, allowing Naruto to slip in behind him and set down the precariously balanced bags.

"Snacks," he said in response to the questioning stare Sasuke shot the bags.

"Probably just bags filled with ramen," Sasuke snorted derisively, picking up half of the bags and starting towards his living room.

Naruto picked up the rest of the bags, pouting. "No, I got you those chocolates you like too!"

Sasuke froze midstep, turning back to stare at Naruto quizzically. "You know what kind of chocolate I like?"

Naruto snorted, pushing past the frozen raven. "Of course I do. You like the raspberry filled kind. Who doesn't know that?"

Sasuke watched him thoughtfully as he walked into the living room. "Most people."

~*~

"Ssooo… what are we doing?" Naruto chirped, looking at the raven inquiringly.

"Watching a movie."

"Great!" Naruto cheered, pulling the popcorn out of the bags and passing one to Sasuke. "So what movie are we watching?"

"The Grudge (1)."

Naruto froze in the act of pulling his instant ramen out of the bag, turning his head slowly to look at Sasuke more fully. He felt the blood slowly begin to leave his face. "The- the G-Grudge? Isn't that a really scary movie?"

Sasuke eyed the kitsune curiously, noting the pale face and nervous sweat that had broken out. "Yes. Is that a problem dobe?" A smirk formed as the blond gulped nervously, eyeing the DVD held in the raven's hand. "Afraid scardey- cat?"

The expressive blue eyes narrowed into a glare. "You wish teme! I'm not scared of any old movie. I'm gonna be Hokage someday and the Hokage isn't scared of any movie. Put it in teme and we'll see who's afraid!"

The smirk grew as Sasuke slipped the DVD in and turned off the lights, returning to sit next to Naruto on the floor in front of the tv.

As soon as the movie started Naruto grabbed one of the cushions from the floor and gripped it tightly to prevent his hands from shaking. _'Why the hell did I agree to watch a scary movie?! I hate scary movies… I can never sleep after watching them. Stupid teme! Why couldn't we have watched a nice movie… something where animals talked or funny stuff happened? Why did we have to watch- OH KAMI!'_

Sasuke gave a small grin as he watched Naruto flinch violently as a shadow suddenly appeared on the screen behind the main character. Who knew that having the dobe over could be so much _fun_? He would have to do this again…

A sliver of doubt crept into his mind as he watched the kitsune flinch from the view on the screen, hiding his face in the pillow. _Would_ he ever come back…? Or… or would he hate being here so much because of the movie that he never came back again? Would he finally decide that the Uchiha was too much trouble, too erratic to be dealt with? Would he pull away, leaving Sasuke to fall apart completely without his constant presence and brightness? He didn't think he would survive if that happened; Naruto was literally the bright point on his ever dark horizon, the silver lining in his dark and gloomy clouds, the only constant fixture in his life, the only one he knew without a shadow of doubt cared for him. To lose him would be unthinkable; therefore he would not allow it to happen.

Naruto jumped as he felt a warm body lean against his. A quick look confirmed that it was Sasuke. Confusion filled him momentarily. Sasuke hadn't seemed depressed lately, so it couldn't be the aftereffects of that. So why was he curling his arm around him… Wait! Sasuke never went so far as to do that! The most he ever initiated was to lean against Naruto, and even then only after the most severe of his depressions. So why-

"Hn. Stop thinking so much dobe." Sasuke pulled the stunned blond into his lap, wrapping his arms securely around the smaller male.

Naruto stared up at Sasuke in shock. "S-Sasuke?"

Obsidian eyes met sky blue ones, filled with a quiet determination. "I will not lose you. You are mine; my friend, my companion, my constant. I will not let a movie steal you away from me."

A swift kiss was pressed gently against the blonde's lips. Blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"I will make you mine forever some day dobe. No one will ever be able to take you away from me."

A small smile formed on Naruto's lips. "I like the sound of that. And about time teme!"

Before the raven could question what the dobe meant he was knocked flat on his back as a warm body settled above his and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Well… it probably wasn't that important anyway. He had more important things to focus on right now anyway; like how to convince the blond kitsune to move in with him. _'Hm.... maybe another scary movie will work…'_

**(1) This movie scares me. Not sure if it scares anyone else, but just the mention of this movie makes me shiver.**


End file.
